The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to a test proxy between client applications and web services.
The number of web (or application) services and client devices using such web services continue to grow. Web services allow various applications from different sources to communicate with each other via various standardized approaches. Web services can provide business logic, data, processes, etc. using a programmatic interface over a network. For example, communications with web services can be based on a Representational State Transfer (REST) Application Programming Interface (API). Web services are typically self-contained, distributed applications that can be invoked over a network to provide various services. The types of web services can vary greatly. For example, a major web service can provide data storage management. More limited web services can return the weather in a particular city, updates on a bid from an online auction, etc.